


You should learn to be quiet

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Series: Training camp [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu yaoi, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, TSUKKISUGA, Threesome, Yaoi, blowjob, haikyuu porn, i can't tag, sugatsukki - Freeform, sugawara is a slut, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, sugayama - Freeform, thigh fucking, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukishima kei/yamaguchi tadashi/sugawara koushi - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyamasuga, what, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, yamasuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi was pretty loud a few nights ago and Sugawara wants to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should learn to be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Mistakes might occur-
> 
> Non beta'ed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Every time Tsukishima looked at the picture of him and Yamaguchi having sex he got hot and a shiver ran down his spine, making his cock hard. But every time he tried to get close to Yamaguchi, the younger moved away from him, making it impossible for him to get any form for physical contact with his boyfriend. But there were moment when Yamaguchi let his guard down around him; like when they were eating, showering, changing clothes and sleeping. 

 

Yamaguchi was embarrassed that they had been caught while having sex, the image of himself lying on his back, legs spread wide apart as he had cum on his stomach and chest. And he clearly wasn’t a fan of being reminded every time he looked at his boyfriend or Tanaka. He let his mind wander, wondering if anyone else than him know. He would personally cut Tanaka’s balls off his he told someone else. 

 

He was in the equipment room, putting stuff aside from practice. He was in his own thoughts, not really paying attention to his surroundings while counting the balls in the basket. He didn’t hear someone enter the room, and he couldn’t stop the surprised yelp that left his lips when he felt something wrap around his waist, his face paled a little. 

 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima whispered sweetly into his ear and Yamaguchi let out a relieved breath and the tension left his body, when he heard it was his boyfriend. He gasped softly when he left Tsukishima’s lips against his throat. “Tsukki.. What are you doing?” he asked and Tsukishima kept kissing the younger’s neck, moving his kisses down to his shoulders and up to his ear. 

 

“Tormenting you. What does it seem like Tadashi?” he whispered softly as he rubbed his hard cock over his ass, making the younger moan softly. “N-No, Tsukki,” he moaned softly and the older kept pressing gentle, sweet kisses against the nape of his neck and shoulder, slowly making his way to his ear. He slowly slid his hands up under Yamaguchi’s shirt, gently touching his stomach and chest. Soft moans were escaping the young dark haired boy, but a loud moan escaped him when the older boy sucked on his neck and pinched his nipple. 

 

“You should learn to be quite,” A voice sounded behind them and if Yamaguchi wasn’t already beet red, he sure was now. He was gonna break it off with Tsukishima after this. “Ah. Sugawara-senpai,” Tsukishima said and steam were coming from Yamaguchi’s head, when Tsukishima spoke. “S-S-Sugawara-senpai!” he squeaked as he turned his head to look a the older grey haired boy. 

 

Sugawara smiled and closed the door behind him. “You guys were pretty loud the other day,” he said as he walked over them. “You guys didn’t just wake Tanaka up, also me, Daichi and Asahi,” he said and if Yamaguchi wasn’t embarrassed before, he sure was now. “I had to suck Daichi off in the morning. And I’m pretty sure I heard Nishinoya moan and Asahi groan in the shower.”

 

“Stop!” Yamaguchi squeaked out, his heart ready to burst out of his chest. He was covering his face his hands, Tsukishima taking advantage of the situation, sliding his hands down into Yamaguchi’s shorts and boxer briefs. “T-Tsukki!” he moaned as the older grabbed around his cock. Sugawara walked up close to Yamaguchi and kissed him softly. “You need to be quiet Tadashi-kun,” he said softly and Yamaguchi stared at him with wide eyes. “W-What are you doing senpa--” Sugawara kissed him deeply before youngest could finish his sentence. 

  
“Shh Tadashi-kun,” Sugawara whispered against Yamaguchi’s lips. “Be a good boy and be quiet,” he said softly, before he pulled the youngest’s pants down to his ankles, teasingly kissing his inner thighs and stomach. He had a small grin when he was face to face with Yamaguchi’s hard cock. He chuckled softly, before he leaned in and gently licked it, earning a sharp gasp from him. “D-Don’t lick it.. Sugawara-senpai,” he whined softly, almost crying from the embarrassment. He arched his back, pressing his ass against his boyfriend’s crotch, making him groan softly into his ear. 

 

“Shit Tadashi,” Tsukishima groaned and grinded against him. He slowly pulled back and pulled his shorts and boxers down, moaning softly when his cock sprang free. Sugawara smirked at the sounds the two youngsters were making. He slowly grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pulled over so he was standing next to Yamaguchi. “You are so big Tsukishima-kun,” he said softly, and slowly began to stroke his hard cock, before he leaned in and licked it softly. Tsukishima moaned softly and turned Yamaguchi’s head, kissing him deeply. Sugawara smiled at the sight above him, the pair making out, while they were getting their cocks sucked. He slowly began move his hand on Yamaguchi’s hard cock, causing the boy to moan loudly into the kiss. 

 

Sugawara pulled back when Tsukishima’s cock was wet with saliva. “Fuck Yamaguchi’s thighs,” he said softly, a smirk playing on his lips and Yamaguchi’s ears turned the same shade of red as the rest of his face, when he heard the older speak. 

 

Tsukishima slowly stood behind Yamaguchi again, slowly rubbing his cock over his ass, before he slid it in between his thighs, moaning softly. “Good boy,” Sugawara purred softly and smirked, as he slowly stood up. He took a step back so he could get a better look at the first years. Tsukishima was holding on to Yamaguchi’s hips tightly, so tight that Sugawara was sure Yamaguchi was going to have marks on his waist for a few days. The soft mewls that left youngest at first, soon turned into soft moans as Tsukishima slowly began to move faster.

 

After watching them for a while, Sugawara walked up to Yamaguchi, lifting his head by the chin, before he leaned in and kissed him deeply, earning a small, needy moan in return. He reached down and grabbed around Yamaguchi’s hard cock and began to rub it softly, using the precum as lube. Yamaguchi pulled back, a loud moan escaping his throat. 

 

“You need to be quiet Tadashi-kun,” Sugawara sang softly, as he moved his hand slowly up and down Yamaguchi’s cock. Shivers ran down Yamaguchi’s spine, causing him to arch his back. “You can go faster Kei-kun,” he purred and Tsukishima nodded and went harder and faster, making Yamaguchi moan louder. He could feel the saliva drying in and the precum doing very little to keep it moist. But the feeling of Tsukishima’s cock sliding against his balls and inner thighs.    
  
“Are you close Tadashi?” Tsukishima moaned into Yamaguchi’s ear, causing him to arch his back and moan loudly into the deep kiss he was sharing with Sugawara. He slowly nodded and grabbed around Tsukishima’s right wrist. He was holding on Sugawara’s shirt with his left hand. He was close and the precum was dripping from his cock. Sugawara noticed this and stopped moving his hand, pressing a finger underneath Yamaguchi’s cock, keeping him from cumming. Yamaguchi pulled back and gasped. “Let me cum,” he whined softly. 

 

Sugawara smirked and looked at the younger. “You can’t cum until you have learned how to be quiet, when you are having sex in public,” he purred into his ear. “Promise me you won’t be loud again Tadashi-kun,” he said softly as he began to suck on Yamaguchi’s neck, watching Tsukishima’s face. He furrowed his brows and his pants and moans became louder and heavier.    
  
“I-I promise.. I won’t be loud,” Yamaguchi whined loudly, his legs shaking as he was kept from coming. “I promise I won’t be loud senpai,” he whined and opened his eyes to look at Sugawara with tears in his eyes. Sugawara chuckled and kissed Yamaguchi softly. “Don’t cry. I’ll let you cum eventually,” he said and Yamaguchi leaned his head back against Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Tsukki,” he moaned needily, making the older move faster, until he came against his inner thighs. “Tadashi!” he moaned loudly into his ear, making Sugawara’s smirk widen, as he removed his finger from underneath Yamaguchi’s cock, and began to move his hand softly. 

  
“Kei!” he cried out as he came in Sugawara’s hand, thrusting his cock into his hand, until he had rode his orgasm out. He was breathing heavily as Sugawara pulled his hand back, licking the cum off. “Be a good boy and be quiet from now on Tadashi-kun,” he sang softly, as he walked towards the door, cleaning his hand with his mouth. He opened the door and walked away as if nothing had happened. 

 

The pair slowly calmed down and the reality slowly sank in. “Oh my god,” Yamaguchi cried out and hid his face in his hands. Tsukishima was blushing softly, his glasses sitting crooked on his face. “That was good,” he whispered and kissed Yamaguchi’s neck softly, before he slowly pulled back and pulled his boxers and shorts up. Yamaguchi got his briefs and shorts on, before he turned around and glared at his boyfriend. 

 

“I want revenge,” he said and leaned against the basket with volleyballs, his legs still shaking. 

 

Tsukishima stared at his boyfriend, the always condescending smirk returning to his face. “Of course,” he said and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend softly. He would help with whatever he wanted. 


End file.
